Elite Crewman
Elite Crewmen (Crewmen tinh nhuệ) là phiên bản mạnh hơn của Crewmen trong bộ đồng phục xám xanh. Chúng cầm 1 khẩu Flux Rifle, thứ bắn ra 1 chùm laser có khả năng gây sát thương trên giây cực cao ở tầm gần, và có xu hướng gây Slash procs lên kẻ thù . Với vũ khí này, chúng gây +2.5% damage lên shields của Warframes, -30% damage trực tiếp lên máu Warframes, bị giảm bởi giáp Warframe x1.375 lần. Vì Slash procs của chúng thường xuyên gây finishing damage dựa trên DPS cao nên mối đe dọa của chúng đối với health dù còn đầy shields là rất lớn. Điều này khiến chúng trở nên cực kỳ nguy hiểm đặc biệt là với Tenno thiếu nguồn hồi máu đáng tin cậy, và giữ cho shields đầy là không đủ khi đối mặt với loại kẻ thù này. Theo Codex entry,Elite Crewmen hiện tại xuất hiện ở Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto và Europa. Chiến thuật *Elite Crewmen hành xử tương tự Crewmen. *Khẩu Flux Rifle có độ chính xác cao hơn nhiều so với khẩu Dera sử dụng bởi Crewmen. **Những khẩu súng này có thể nhắm thẳng vào mục tiêu một cách hiệu quả trong khi gây hàng tấn damage thậm chí là với những Warframe trâu bò nhất. **Những khẩu này cực kỳ uy lực lên Grineer so với Dera. **Với những khẩu Flux, Elite Crewmen kết hợp rất tốt với Shockwave MOAs bởi chúng có thể bắt kịp mục tiêu kể cả khi mục tiêu của chúng bay đi nơi khác, gây hàng tấn damage mà không có cửa chống trả. **Nếu được cộng dồn, Link và Blessing của Trinity kết hợp lại là một cách hiệu quả để khắc chế khẩu Flux, cả những con corpus lv cao nhất. *Trong bản , Elite Crewmen có nhiều health và shields, cho phép chúng được ăn đạn nhiều hơn Crewmen. *Không giống bọn lính crewman khác, mũ chúng không thể bị bắn rớt, nhưng chúng vẫn nhận thêm damage nếu bị bắn vào đầu. *Trong bản , Elite Crewmen thay chỗ Crewmen từ khoảng lv 20, nhưng không thay Detron Crewmen,nêu chúng xuất hiện. Thông tin thêm *Elite Crewman được giới thiệu lần đầu tiên trong Operation Arid Fear: Escalation, chương thứ 2 của sự kiện. **Cho đến bản , Elite Crewmen trở thành độc quyền trong Alert Missions và Orokin Derelicts. *Màu đồng phục của chúng hao hao màu của Corrupted Crewmen trong Orokin Void, cũng như những bộ trang phục không được dùng treo trên các map Corpus. *Unlike the Grineer's Elite Lancers, the Elite Crewmen spawns evenly with their standard counterparts. *Elite Crewmen can rarely be found wandering in Orokin Derelicts. A possible reason for this: the Derelict vessels are one of the few places which have Orokin technology. This makes them a valuable target, but also a dangerous place to salvage technology from. *Previously, the was able to sever and dismember the Tenno as like is able to when this was still possible for enemies to do so. Bugs *Rarely, and if left unnoticed, Elite Crewmen have a tendency to constantly shoot their Flux Rifles on idle when immediately terminating their targets. Media 2013-11-23_00018.jpg|Elite Crewman Codex 2013-11-28_00005.jpg|Elite Crewman Weakness CBelitecrew.png Elite Crewman.jpg Elite crewman.jpg de:Elite Besatzungsmitglied fr:Homme d'Équipage d'Élite Category:Corpus Category:Enemies Category:Update 10